


and they were ROOMMATES

by AnIntrovertedDumbass



Series: MCYT shipping fics [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Domestic Boyfriends, Fluff, Im sorry its so short, M/M, Morning Cuddles, No Smut, None - Freeform, One Shot, SO MUCH FLUFF, Self-Indulgent, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, UGAHSDGJKF, hahsakdjf, i forgot the beta tag, i just wrote it on a whim, i think, idk its very fluffy by my standards, nada - Freeform, no beta we die like the people of l'manburg, okay have fun, saudfhgk, the socks are OFF, they live together, they share a bed, yeaaaa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:35:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26923723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnIntrovertedDumbass/pseuds/AnIntrovertedDumbass
Summary: they hug in morningthey are happy :)that is allit is self indulgent
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: MCYT shipping fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939939
Comments: 16
Kudos: 237





	and they were ROOMMATES

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u guys like it bc i sure dont

Dream wakes up suddenly, consciousness simply gracing his mind in an instant. He glances over at digital numbers--7:07 am. Huh, nice. It wasn't rare, per se, for him to be up at this time. He supposed waking up after approximately 7 hours was to be expected; he _had_ been getting a decent amount of sleep recently, and his biological alarm clock had always been pretty on point. Speaking of pretty...shifting ever-so-carefully, careful to be quiet, he turns his body till he was face to face with George. Eyes shut, cheek squished, mouth open slightly. So calm, in fact, that a thin trail of saliva ran from the corner of his mouth; the wet patch on Dream's shoulder confirming where it had led to. He looked ethereal. Dream lay on his side, admiring. Their hands were clasped with the other, fingers locked together even in sleep. 

How lucky he must be, he thinks, to love and be loved by someone. He hums softly, some cheesy, piano cover of a love song playing in his head; the slightly off-tune version of it floating through what morning light comes through the curtains. George doesn't stir, he's barely awake, but there's a single, answering hum of acknowledgement. He extricates his hand gently and brings it over George's shoulder, another arm going under and over, pulling him closer as his hands rest on his back. George snuggles into the crook of his neck with what semblance of wakefulness he has, draping an arm over his side. A giddy, a soft, fluffy feeling spreads throughout Dream's body. He's never quite felt so happy, never felt so warm a feeling. He adjusts his head gently, settling at last for his face in brown hair, sweet shampoo--his shampoo, actually, the same one Dream uses!--and the smell of what he can describe only as _George_ filling his nose. He doesn't want to forget this smell, this feeling. He doubts he will, not when they've got the rest of their lives to spend together. 

There was a little voice, before, telling him George might not want him, might not need him, doesn't hunger for this like it's air he breathes.  
Embraced, however, Dream doesn't think he cares, the voice gone. Maybe it'd return when he lay alone, the bed empty, heart clenched tight. 

But he trusts in George; to never give him up, and to for he himself to never let him down, in turn. He chuckles softly to himself, recognizing lyrics in what he thought, sobering up a little as reality hits him once more. 

This is his.

_George_ is his, for now, for as long as he'd have Dream, for forever.

The back of his eyes are beginning to sting. 

There's a light tug on his back, shuffling as George moves up on the bed. _Good morning, love,_ murmured onto his lips, a soft kiss pressed against them. Absentmindedly, Dream kisses him back, feels George's lips curved up into a smile, sees the way George's eyes crinkled, cheeks tinted the softest of pink.

Perfection lies in his embrace, he thinks, and he couldn't be happier. A tear makes its way down onto the pillow, and George makes a little noise, alarmed. Dream laughs, once, the sound a little cracked and pitched weird as a hand cups his cheek. He shakes his head and shuts his eyes, a satisfied, happy grin on his face. He feels the other man relax under his hold, can nearly imagine the mystified little grin, the shake of his head in confusion. 

Lazing in the warmth of George, in the little bubble of love they made, he feels himself drift off into unconsciousness once more.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys liked it bc i sure do(nt)


End file.
